Storage compartments such as glove boxes are a common component of vehicles. In the case of a glove box, the door is most often designed to mount flush with an instrument panel when the door is in a closed position. Behind the door is a storage compartment for holding personal items, for example, gloves, maps, flashlights, and vehicle manuals.
The glove box door is often held in place using opposed, releasable pawls, which engage a structure adjacent to the door. To open the door, these pawls may be released from engagement using an actuator, such as a button exposed to a vehicle occupant. During an external impact on the door, such as by way of contact with the vehicle occupant during a crash, the pawls may release. This may result in the door opening unintentionally and spilling the contents of the glove box.
This document relates to a retainer that aids in preventing a door from opening in the event of an impact, without interfering with the normal operation.